Clary and the Doctor
by tardis noise
Summary: Clary Fray is walking through Central Park, when she suddenly finds a strange stele and a blue box ...
1. In despair

„Where is it? Where is my sonic screwdriver?", the Doctor asked himself. He's been searching for at least half an hour and just couldn't find it anywhere.

Rose entered the Tardis. „Hey, what are you looking for?", she asked.

„Do you have it? Do you have the screwdriver?", he asked immediately.

„What? No." She looked a bit confused.

He sighed in despair. „No. It's impossible that I've lost it."

Rose touched his arm. „I'm sure you haven't lost it. Have you looked outside?"

He shook his head. What was he supposed to do without it? He couldn't even try to fix the Tardis (that broke and he didn't know why).

Rose moved towards the door. „Come, let's search outside!" She opened the door and went out, he followed her slowly. The Tardis has parked itself in the Central Park, in the middle of a big green field.

„Can you see it somewhere? Or even feel it?" Rose looked at him.

„Feel it?", he murmured. He looked around them. It was a nice, warm day in spring. The sun shone bright and the green grass glowed. The screwdriver should reflect the light, but the Doctor couldn't find it. „I can't see it", he said. „Or feel it."  
Rose grinned. „Well I don't know. You and your screwdriver, you have that special relationship."

„What?" The Doctor looked at her bemused.

„Oh, nothing." She paused. „What are we going to do now? Do you have any plans for today?"

He shrugged. „Well, I have to repair the Tardis. But it will be harder now, that I don't have my screwdriver." He turned around and went back into the Tardis.

Rose ran after him. „And you really need to start now?"

„Yep", he answered and nodded.

„May I help you?"

„Naaa. I'd say you can take a walk through New York. The weather is brilliant and I think, you'd like the city."

Rose was disappointed. „But I like being with you more than taking a walk."

He smiled and for just a second, he forgot his terrible mood and the sonic. For this little moment, there was only Rose who wanted tob e with him. But the Doctor shook his head. „No, Rose. Take a walk." He winked at her. „Maybe you'll find the sonic screwdriver."

„Mpf", Rose made. Then she smiled quickly and turned around. She stepped out oft he Tardis, not knowing that the Doctor was watching every move she made and just couldn't stop looking behind her, even when she was gone for minutes.


	2. lost and found

Clary bent down to pick up that thing on the floor. At first she thought it was a stele. She took it and felt the cold metal in her warm, sweaty hand. She was hot because she just came back from training in the Institute.

Which Shadowhunter would forget his stele in such an obvious place like that?

She took a deeper look on the thing and realized it wasn't a stele. It was a … well, she didn't really know what this thing was. She looked around her, searching for someone who might have lost it, but no one seemed to miss that thing. Then she saw something that wasn't there normally: it was a blue wooden box.

„Police Public Call Box?", she read out loud. „What's that?"

Curious she got near the box. A blonde woman came out of it, a sad expression on her face. She left the door open, but she didn't come back, neither someone went after her. Clary waited several minutes, then she stepped into the open door and froze. The inside was much bigger than the outside. She gasped in shock and ran out of it. She stopped some meters away from the box and looked at it. A man walked out o fit. His hair was a bit ruffled and… Clary couldn't help but thinking ‚sexy!' He wore glasses and a comfortable looking suit. He gazed at her and walked towards her. Clary took a few steps back. The man really didn't seem like he wanted to hurt her… but she just went into his _box_ without permission.

„Have you just been in my Tardis?", he asked and eyeballed her.

„In your what? Do you mean in your Police Public Call Box?", Clary replied.

The man nodded. „Well… not a Police Public Call Box. But what have you done in there?"

Clary didn't knew herself. „Errr", she said. „I was curious. You don't find blue boxes in Central Park everyday, right?"

The man grinned. „Yeah you're right." His look moved over her right hand, where she still hold the strange stele. He froze. „Where do you have that from?"

Clary glanced at the stele. „I found it over there", she answered and pointed tot he place she found it.

„Please, give it to me", he said, a pleading undertone in his voice.

„Why?", Clary asked. „Is it yours?"

The man nodded and smiled. „You can trust me, I'm the Doctor."

„Doctor Who?", Clary asked, the stele still in her hand. „I won't give you the stele."

He raised one eyebrow. „Just the Doctor. And uhm… that's not a stele. It's screwdriver."

„Screwdriver?", Clary echoed. „This is not a screwdriver. Well, no ordinary one."

„Yeah, clever girl. You're absolutely right." He grinned. „It's my sonic screwdriver. And now, please, give it to me. I have to look after my Tardis."

She hesitated just a second, then handed the screwdriver to this man who called himself the Doctor. What the hell was he? Clary could feel, that he wasn't just a normal human being, but she didn't know what he was; clearly no warlock and neither a demon.

„Thank you", he said and smiled, then turned around and walked into his box.

Clary followed him. „So this is your Tardis?", she asked and he nodded. „Why is it…?"

„… bigger on the inside?", he fulfilled her sentence.

„Yes."

„The technique of my people", he just answered. „What's your name?"

„Clary. Clary Fray."

„Nice to meet you, Clary Fray. Now see how my sonic works!" He pointed it tot he center oft he room, box, Tardis or whatever this thing was called, and the screwdriver made a „rrrrrrr"-noise.

„What by the Name oft he Angel..?", Clary asked, when suddenly lights went on and the Doctor laughed contented.

The door opened and the blonde woman came in. Clary and her stared at each other.

„Oh Rose, you're back!", the Doctor shouted. „So we can go on a little Journey! ALLONS-Y!"


	3. an island and an old man

The blonde woman walked towards the Doctor. By closer looking, Clary recognized the „woman" was actually not much older than herself.

„Who is this?", she asked the man and pointed at Clary.

The Doctor shrugged. „Well", he said. „She brought my sonic back, so I thought we could take her on a little adventure."

„Aha. And does she know anything? Like, where we're going? Or what the TARDIS is?"

The Doctor grinned. „No", he answered and the girl rolled her eyes. She came over to Clary and said: „I am Rose, Rose Tyler. And you are…?"

Clary smiled and introduced herself. „My name is Clary Fray. Could you maybe explain where I am and what we're doing here?"

Rose nodded. „Of course. I hope you can take this now because… This is actually a time machine."

Clarys eyes widened. „What?", she asked and Rose laughed.

„Yeah, it was the same form e in the beginning. Erm, well this ist he TARDIS, which is short for…"

„…time and relative dimensions in space", the Doctor shouted over tot he girls.

Suddenly everything began to jiggle and Clary would have fallen if Rose wouldn't have packed her arm. „Hang on to something!", the blonde girl gave Clary advice. Then, the jiggling stopped and the Doctor had a big grin on his face. His hands in his pockets he said: „Let's go!"

Rose looked at him with bright eyes. Clary could see that Rose was in love with the Doctor because oft he way she looked at him. Clary looked at Jace the same way.

„Doctor", Rose said. „Where are we."

He turned around to look at her. „I don't know."

„Hey, stop. What do you mean with ‚you don't know' where we are?", interfered Clary.

„This ist he Tardis", the Doctor explained. „It can take you anywhere you want to go. All of time and space."

„Of time and … space? So there are other worlds in the universe?", Clary asked in a mixture of shock and curiosity.

„Of course there are and now we should explore the world outside these blue door. Allons-y!"

He opened the door and bright light came inside. Rose and Clary blinked and followed him.

„Is he always like that?", Clary whispered.

Rose smiled and whispered back: „Yes. Yes, he is."

They looked around. They stood in the middle of a grass field surrounded by water. It was a little island in a lake. The Doctor stepped towards the water. „Oh, what a nice place for a picknick! Rose, would you catch the picknick basket please?"

„Yes, of course!", Rose replied and ran back tot he Tardis. Clary took a few steps and stood still next tot he Doctor. „Do you like it?", he asked.

Clary nodded. „Yes. It's really a nice place. And you can bring me back at exact the time we left?"

The Doctor answered: „Yeah, of course I can. I have a time machine." He looked a her, a big grin of his face. A soft wind blew and his hair moved slightly.

„How long are you doing this?", Clary wanted to know.

„What?"

„Travelling. Around time and space with this… Tardis."

„Oh… for hundreds and hundreds of years." A haze of sadness on his face, he sighed.

„Hundreds?" Clary was truly shocked.

„I look younger than I actually am, don't I?"

Clary wanted to reply, but then Rose came back with the basket in her hand.


	4. the empty village

After the picnic they lay in the grass and Rose and the Doctor laughed while Clary just listened to them. It was exciting just to hear what they were talking about. But then Clary started getting a bit more curious.

„What exactly are we doing here? Just laying in the grass and watching the blue sky?", she asked.

„What do you want to do?", the Doctor asked back.

„I don't know, maybe explore the planet? I mean, nobody of us knows where we actually are and now that I am on another world, I want to see something of it!" Clary jumped on her feet.

Rose leaned on her elbows and looked at Clary a bit tired. She sighed, but then she got up and smiled. „Doctor, I think the girl is right. Let's explore the planet."

The Doctor, too, got up and went to the water. He wanted to put one finger in it, but instead of getting wet it make a light noise and his finger couldn't break the surface. „Oh, that's brilliant", he murmured and turned to the two girls.

"What? What is it?", Rose wanted to know.

The Doctor didn't answer and stepped on the water with one foot. "That's brilliant", he repeated. "We don't go down on this water… we can walk on it!"

Rose and Clary looked at each other in surprise.

"We can what?", Rose asked and Clary added: "Like Jesus?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and took a few steps. "You wanted to explore the planet? Then come on. Allons-y!"

Rose didn't hesitate and followed him, while Clary keep staying where she was. "What if the water doesn't want to keep us on it all of the time?"

"Then we have to swim", the Doctor replied and grinned. Clary snorted and followed them.

The water didn't seem to ever end and Clarys legs began to hurt. She could see on Rose's face that her legs were hurting, too. Only the Doctor kept marching on like nothing was wrong.

But then Clary could see something like a coast on the horizon. "Oh look", she exclaimed delighted. "There is land over there!"

"Oh, wonderful!", the Doctor screamed and began to run, Rose and Clary with their tired and hurting legs after him.

They arrived at the beach sooner than Clary thought. She looked around. The sand under her feet was purple and on the hills behind it was growing dark blue grass.

"What kind of planet is this?", she asked. "It's a very… strange place."

"I have no idea", the Doctor said. He went down and touched the sand. "It doesn't even feel like sand", he declared. He licked a bit of the sand from his finger. "Tastes like sugar."

Clary wanted to try something of this sugar sand, too, but Rose hold her back. "Just because it tastes like sugar, it doesn't you can eat it."

Clary froze in her movement, while the doctor climbed on top of a hill. He signed at them to come to him and they did. The sight from the top of the hill was breath taking and Clary's mouth opened. She could see a sea of dark blue grass with flowers in every colour you can imagine. A few kilometres away she recognized something like a village. "Are we going to go there?", she asked and the Doctor nodded. The three of them went down the hill, straight for the village. The Doctor bent down and picked up a beautiful, dark red rose. He gave it to Rose with the words: "A Rose for a Rose."

Rose just gave him a bright smile, which he returned at her and then Clary knew: They were in love! The way the both of them looked at each other made her think of Jace. He wouldn't believe a thing if she told him about all of it.

They moved on. "Doctor", Clary began. "What will wait for us in this village?"

"I don't know."

"But what do you think? Will it be dangerous?"

"When isn't it dangerous? Travelling with the Doctor?" Rose grinned.

They arrived at the village. There was no sign of people or other creatures. There wasn't even a soft wind or another noise than their steps on the ground and their breath. "Something on here isn't alright at all", the Doctor whispered.

"Where are all the people?", Rose asked. The Doctor just shook his head. Clary could feel a shiver running down her spine. Something was completely wrong, she could feel it with every part of her body. The Doctor stopped at a big place, something like the market place of the village. No animals, no people, no sign of living.

"Oh", he said. "I think we should go back to the Tardis. As fast as we can." He turned and froze. Clary, too, she turned and there was a statue right in front of them.

"It wasn't there before", she said quietly and she could hear her own fear in her voice.

"Don't blink", the Doctor said in a strict tone. "Don't even blink. You must watch this angel! Don't blink. Blink and you're dead."


	5. shadowhunter abilities

At this point here, I'd like to thank Dramachick4thewin for some awesome ideas she gave me!

„Doctor?", Clary whispered. „What if we all look away? What would this angel do?"

"They're fast. They are very fast", the Doctor just said, still staring at the creature.

"Is it going to kill us?", Rose asked.

"Yes, sure. As soon as we let it. So keep your eyes fixed on it."

"It's very fast and it's going to kill us? What can we do?" Clary heard the panic in her voice.

The Doctor didn't answer. "He's thinking about a solution", Rose said quietly.

"Clary? Turn around. Can you see more angels?", the Doctor suddenly asked.

Clary slowly turned around. She didn't notice more angels. "No", she replied. "I can't see any more."

"We need to go back to the Tardis!", the Doctor said.

Rose snorted. "Are you serious? Do you remember where the Tardis is?!"

The Doctor stood quiet.

Then, an idea plopped into Clarys mind. "So, this creature can't move when we stare at it, right?" She asked and the Doctor nodded. "And it will kill us, when it touches us?"

"Clever girl", the Doctor opined.

"Doctor, is there a way to kill it?"

"No, not in this form. He's quantum-locked which means he is turned into stone. How can you kill stone?" The Doctor sighed.

"But when it's not erm, stone you can kill it?"

"I don't know.

Clary knew, what she has to do. The rune was like a picture in her mind. She knew what she had to do. She put her hand into her pocket to reach for the stele, but – there was no stele.

"Where is my stele?" She asked.

"You what?" Rose asked back.

"My stele… it looks a bit like this sonic screwdriver thing", Clary answered trying to explain what a stele is. "I need it. I know a way out of this!"

Clary saw the Doctor's smile.

"Doctor, don't blink. I'll help her finding the stele", Rose said and the Doctor nodded, his eyes fixed on the weeping angel. Rose looked on the floor and bent down. "Here." She took something and gave it to Clary. "This is your stele, isn't it?"

"Yes. Yes it is… We have luck that you found it this fast!" Clary smiled at Rose and put the top of the stele on the skin of her hand. She began to draw the rune. The familiar burning went through her flesh.

"What are you doing?" Rose's voice was full of shock.

"I'm getting us out of here?" Clary replied and finished the rune.

She grinned at Rose, who just watched her with scepticism written all over her face. Clary stepped in front of the Doctor, her arm outstretched into the direction of the weeping angel. "What are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

Clary only replied: "I will save us all."

"How?"

"I'll explain later. Don't look at the angel, okay? Look away."

The Doctor seemed to trust her and watched every single one of her movements. Rose too, she watched Clary, who took a deep breath, then closed her eyes.

There was a single 'plopp' and she opened her eyes, staring at the place where the statue has been before. It wasn't there anymore. She breathed a sigh of relief.

The Doctor and Rose looked at her. "How?" The Doctor asked.

Clary showed them her hand. "That's a rune", she explained. "Only shadowhunters are able to use them."

"But you're human? What's a shadowhunter?" Rose wanted to know.

"We are…" Clary didn't really know what to say.

"…special", the Doctor finished her sentence. "Oh! That's brilliant!"

"We should go back to the Tardis, I think", Rose said and the Doctor nodded.

"I think we have a lot to talk about." Clary grinned. "You have to explain a lot, Doctor."

"You too, you have to explain some things", he replied and grinned bright.


End file.
